The Covenant Reid & Emmeline
by the-crazy-blonde-x
Summary: What if there were 6 families insted of 5,what if the Godard family bared a daughter, what if to keep her safe at the age of 3 they arranged amarriage between Reid Garwin and their daughter. Set during the movie
1. Parties and introductions

**Disclaimer; I do not own the covenant or any of the character unfortunately :( **

**If I did Reid would be locked in my room :D**

**But I do own my OC's Emmeline (imagine Chelsie Hightower) Kim (Megan Fox) and Chelsie (Taylor Swift). And I know to some people my grammar might be if but that's because I'm from England and I spell things differently.**

**Enjoy =D x**

Summery

_What if Instead of the five founding families of Ipswich there were 6, Danvers, Perry, Garwin, Simms and Godard? But once the next generation were born one by one they found that after Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler that the Godard's against the odds had given birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Emmeline Rosalie Godard. What if the Godard family were still suspicious the Putnam line didn't end, but the other four families wouldn't listen throughout the generations. What if to protect their daughter Stephen and Eliza Godard discussed an arranged marriage between one of the 4 newly born sons and at the age of 3 they found Emmeline had chosen herself by hardy ever leaving the side of her match, Reid Garwin. __**Set during the movie**__._

Chapter one 

In a large hexagon shaped cream bedroom, two people lay tangled together with nothing but a bed sheet covering their bare and sweating bodies. The young male ran his long fingers through his golden blonde tussled hair and lent down to nibble on his lover ear. "Mmm, Reid." His lover let out a moan as she nuzzled into his toned body and bit his shoulder. She sighed in content and lent up a placed a lingering kiss on his bruised lips. As she looked up in the direction of a red glow she jumped up noticing the 18:30 figured digits in a panic.

"Reid get up were meant to be meeting the guys in half an hour" She yelled at him racing to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit.

She grabbed a pair of white French knickers, followed by a denim skirt and white corset top with fine silver embroidery detail. Deciding the weather would be cold wisps of wind she grabbed one of Reid's hooded jackets he kept in her room, His Swim Jacket was the quick option it was a plain gray hoodie (I don't know if many people call them these but from where I'm from its what there called) with 'Garwin' written on the back between the shoulder blades in white. On the front was the schools crest on the left chest area she also picked up her sand coloured classic Uggs and rushed into the bathroom cursing.

"Emmeline babe calm down they'll most properly wait at marble head for us stop worrying." Reid said picking up his abandoned clothing and joined his girlfriend in the shower.

|/\/\/\/\|E&R|/\/\/\/\|

Three males stood at the edge of a cliff looking down at a party close by whist they waited for the blonde duo.

"What's up fellas" Reid's smooth voice surrounded the air around them. A young brown haired boy turned to Reid

"Where were you I stopped by to give you a lift?"

"Had things to do baby boy, you should try it some time." Reid said in a mocking tone. A small punch was received to his arm for the comment.

"Be nice Reid or that thing you like to do my involve you having to taking it into your own hand, quite literally," Emmeline scolded him with amusement shining through her steel blue eyes. Reid turned to her pulling the puppy dog face making his unavoidable powder blue eyes widen and he had his dark seductive lips pushed out in a pout making him look like his younger 10 year old self, nearly eight years ago. "No fair" he whined "ill be good I promise"

"Reid Garwin being good" Emmeline said raising an eyebrow whilst the other 3 males laughed at the duos playful banter.

"How's the party?" Reid turned to the three

"Don't know just got here." Pouge spoke for the first time.

"Well then lets drop in." Reid said as he pulled Emmeline in and jumped off the cliff, with his eyes the colour of midnight. Emmeline clutched onto Reid's neck with a death grip and let out a strangled scream.

Once they hit the ground Reid set her onto her feet and kissed her affectionately "I'm sorry babe I forget you hate heights, I won't do It again I promise sweets... forgive me?"Reid cooed into her ear and she gave a simple "Always" as she kissed his lips and griped onto his hand as they spotted the others walking over to them and began their walk to the party.

Emmelines mind wandered to the gorgeous guy next to her, she saw past his tough exterior that he put up to protect himself from outsiders and saw the sweet and sensitive guy he really was. He always made sure that he gave her affection from just simple little cuddles to watching over her when she is ill. Although people liked to take the piss out of him for it with comments that he was 'whipped' but the fact was that the two had been together since the age of 12 and he just didn't ever want her to feel unappreciated.

Entering the dells brought Emmeline back to the present as she spotted Kate Pouge's long time girlfriend and an unknown blonde. "Hey baby" Kate shouted as she latched onto Pouge as Emmeline let out a laugh at the energetic girl who was making it hard for Pouge to breath.

"Guys this is my new roommate Sarah... Sarah this is Pouge Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid Gar-"

"Garwin Reid Garwin good evening" Reid butted in causing Emmeline to scowl at him and she looked to see Sarah looking at her boyfriend with interest.

"You know Sarah was my grandmother's name ouch shit Em." As he turned to spot his angery looking girlfriend who had pain reflecting in her eyes and realised his mistake.

"Unless you forgot idiot your grandmothers name's are ruby and Esmee so stop with the bull shit." She finished with a snarl. '_Shit I'm in trouble' _Reid thought, as he went to pull her close she snatched her hand back and turned to the others.

"I'm going to find Chelsie and Kim ill be back."

"Babe wait...Sweets, Emmeline stop." Reid said as he caught up with her and spun her round to face him.

"Hey what's up? You know I'm just playing" He tried to reassure her.

"Do I? That's the problem Reid, I don't know if you are anymore." Emmeline said in a defeated voice, the pain she was feeling at the minute made her insides rip apart she just wanted to go home and curl into a ball.

"Em baby, ill stop with the joking I swear, I dint know it hurt you that much it's the last thing I want to do." He said nuzzling into her shoulder where her naturally curly hair lay.

"How would it make you feel though Reid if I did that, if it was me flirting with Aaron and you on the sidelines watching? I stand there and make myself look like a fool whilst they rub it in my face; it hurts Reid, it freaking hurts." Emmeline finished with a silent tear running down her cheek. It broke Reid's heart to know he had caused this, this distress he had given her whilst all she had done was love him and he had betrayed her trust and made her doubt herself.

"I'm sorry Em baby, I'm so, so sorry I love you sweets, just think we'll be engaged soon, planning the rest of our lives together."

"But that's the thing Reid this engagement was made by our parents not us. It doesn't have the same sweet gesture, it won't be a surprise and everything will be how our parents what it not us."

"I'm sorry Em I just want to make you happy and give you everything you need, forgive me please?" The thing with Reid was he was a very prideful person, but when it came to his long time girlfriend if he thought for a moment she was going to leave him he would be on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"You're forgiven, but no more do you hear me Reid." She looked at his sorrow filled eyes and knew that he meant it. "Thank you baby" Reid said placing a kiss to her lips.

"EMMELINE" two voices chanted together and Reid let out a chuckle against her lips. "I guess Chel and Kim have found us."

"Hey guys how was your summer." Emmeline asked as they started their walk back to the group whilst they went back and forth taking about their summer.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron" Caleb's voice filled there ears as they approached the two groups.

"Im sure you don't" Aaron's obnoxious voice followed

"These losers make me want to puke" Aarons lackey Brody spoke.

"Is that right." Reid began to walk up to him when Caleb stuck his arm out to prevent a fight.

"Reid let it go" Caleb's voice spoke out with authority, whilst Emmeline stood behind Reid and wrapped her hands round his waist and rest on Reid's shoulder leaning slightly to kiss his neck.

"I think you owe Kira an apology" Aaron sneered

"And I think Kira needs a hair brush and some anti ageing cream but hey we can't all get what we want because if we did your ugly ass wouldn't be here Aaron." Emmeline's voice stated as she heard a few chuckles around her.

"Emmeline didn't see you there, why don't you come over here and see what a real man it like." Aaron spoke in what was meant to sound like a seductive voice.

Emmeline sighed before speaking "really Aaron I just called you ugly and Pshh if you were a real man I don't think Kira would be running round you're back trying to get a descent lay from all the other guys at school. Just take the hint, there will never be a time in your life where I will come to you."

Aarons face turned bright red in anger and embarrassment when some new guy butted in and turned to Kira "You were being bitchy"

As Emmeline looked up she saw a dark outline on his aura, she tugged on Reid's sleve and walked back a step. She was about to say something when the Dj's Voice came over the speakers.

"Guys Dylan just called he said he's just seen 3 cop cars heading this way" and everyone was running back to the wood to get to their cars.

"Need a ride" Pogue asked Kate

"No Sarah brought us here" Kate replied.

After Emmeline zoned out letting Reid grab her by the hand and leading her. Once in the back of the hummer they set off a few moments after Sarah's beat up car drove off Reid took the wheel so she was stuck in the back with Caleb and Pogue it wasn't as if she didn't like the two, she just got into conversation with Reid and Tyler easier because they were more laid back. Whilst on the run from the police Emmeline could see what was happening next, Reid was driving straight towards a cliff. That would mean they were going over she put her hands over her eyes and whimpered "You guys ready it's going to take all of us" Tyler called out to everyone.

Sat in the middle she could see straight forward she was not looking forward to this when she felt a hand on her knee she looked away from her hands to the owner and found it was Reid trying to comfort her from the driver's seat as much as he could from there.

"it'll be ok sweets I promise" Reid told her sweetly he knew this would shake her up a bit and felt bad that he hadn't avoided this whilst having his fun, "close your eyes" Pouge whispered in her ear, seconds later all of the 'Sons' eyes turned black then she claimed her eyes shut and felt the sturdiness of the earth removed from the bottom of the car she let out a squeal. Then she felt the bang of the car hitting the same ground they were on moments before behind a police car whilst the guys all laughed and Reid carried on the way home knowing he had already gotten his girlfriend shaken up and drove as he would normally.

After dropping Pogue off at his Bike along with Caleb, Reid let Tyler drive back to the dorms and got in back with his girlfriend who was all ready falling to sleep in his lap after their eventful day.

Pictures on profile.

Review please =)


	2. Lemon and Nicky's

Chapter 2

"Guys you got to take a look at this" Tyler said bursting into his and Reid's dorm room.

They had a new room that their mums had redesigned (They have newer dorms than what Kate and Sarah have because they have more money to invest in a better looking room) they had 2 painting that were similar to Roy Lichtenstein's work, one above each of their double beds. The room consisted of white red and black with a single touch of light brown.

"What up Ty?" Reid asked stopping his butterfly kisses he was placing on Emmelines shoulder, whilst Emmeline marked her page in her book "eclipse" (Love that book =] it's the 3rd book in the twilight series for those who don't know.)

"One of the exchange students was found dead in his car last night from an overdose but it doesn't feel right."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Guys I felt a really strong use of power yesterday and I know it wasn't you and I doubt it was Caleb or Pouge, I have got a bad feeling it's got something to do with the new guy from last night."

"Who Chase"

"Yeah his aura was really dark but I don't know, just keep your eyes open" Emmeline said in a worried tone.

"Change of subject, are we going to Nicky's tonight sweets?" Reid directed to Emmeline

"Sure, if Caleb and Pouge show up I can have a word with them about chase maybe they know something."

"Well I'm going for a run then most likely go home and get some stuff to bring back here meet me here at 7 if you want a lift to Nicky's" Tyler said picking up his gym bag and a bottle of water out of the mini fridge he kept.

"Ok see you later Ty" Emmeline said whilst Reid waved his hand in acknowledgement. Once the door made a clicking sound to indicate that Tyler had left Reid rolled over to face Emmeline with a grin "so where were we before Tyler so rudely interrupted"

"Hmm I think it was some were like here" Emmeline replied then kissing Reid hard whilst his hands slipped under the covers and began to pull up her silk baby boll she had chosen to wear. He had place a knee either side of her body and had his strong fingers brushing against her ribs, he lent down and began to trail kisses up her body whilst his hands pushed her baby doll up further so her breasts were now uncovered. Once he reached her small B cupped breasts he took the right one into his mouth and used his tongue to toy with the nipple as his fingers did the same to the left. Emmeline let out a thirsty moan thrusting her hips up meeting Reid's. He let out a chuckle at her frustration and trailed his free hand down her body and underneath her lacy boy shorts. Where he then let his index finger run the length of her slit before plunging it into her wet core. "Oh Reid" Emmeline moaned tugging on his hair. "Like that don't you, huh sweets?" Reid said taunting her from his position.

"Mmm more, please Reid" She begged swaying her head biting her thumb.

"What do you want Em you're going to have to tell me?" Reid said smiling against her nipple he knew how to bush her buttons when it came to her how she wants to be taken.

"Reid you shit, you know exactly what I want don't tease." Emmeline said through her teeth getting overly annoyed, although she was getting all the foreplay it just didn't fill her needs.

"Come on Em say it."

"Gods your such an ass Reid, just fuck me already" Emmeline said clawing at his back leaving a large scratch down his spine. "Ah shit Em" Reid hissed "You just had to tell me what you wanted." He said leaning up to her height and kissing her lips whilst pulling off her boy shorts in a quick rough movement. "You better not have ripped them Garwin" Emmeline snarled "I'll buy you more just shut up and kissed me" Reid said connecting his lips to Emmelines in a heated kiss whilst she tried to get Reid's boxers off. "Fuck sake Reid get them off" she growled at her bad attempt to get them off him. Reid slid off the bed and quickly disposed of the unwanted clothing and placing a condom onto himself whilst Emmeline through her baby doll off her body onto the floor.

Reid's toned body was quickly placed back onto hers as they soon connected their lips back together. Emmeline legs wrapped themselves around Reid's waist as he then thrust quickly into Emmelines waiting core "Oh yh Reid" Emmeline moan "mmm harder" she let out a demanding moan as Reid quickened hid pace and added more pressure to their passionate embrace. It wasn't too long after before the couple had reached their limits and collapsed into their lovers arms and fell into a deep sleep.

|\/\/|R&E|\/\/|

Walking into Nicky's Emmeline laughed at the annoyed look on Reid's face as he spotted all the pool tables had been taken on as they walked through the crowd and added their usual order of burger, fries and 2 cokes from the bar and sat down at a small table.

"So" Reid started "You know our anniversary is coming up soon, is there anything you want to do?" he finished playing with my hands nervously. " Hmm well, I was thinking we could go out for dinner then maybe stay in and jump in that large bath of yours." Emmeline finished with a little giggle whilst Reid grinned at the image he had in his head.

|/\/\|R&E|/\/\|

Emmeline wondered away from Reid and Tyler who were currently playing pool with Aaron and his groupies, towards Caleb, Pouge, Kate and the two new students. "Hey lil bit" Pouge's voice travelled to her ears "hey pogo, Cay and Katie bear" Emmeline said giggling at her friends nicknames.

"Oh Em this is Sarah" Caleb introduced "Hi" Sarah followed

"and the other guys-" he was interrupted " Chase Collins and if I'm right your Emmeline Godard right?" the new guy had said letting his eyes travel down her small slender figure, with a confused face as if he was questioning something. Emmeline shifted slightly feeling uncomfortable and looked to see his aura was still black, and it scared her to think how it had gotten that dark.

"Yep that's me, so any way I need to talk to you two later on" Emmeline stated as she looked at Pouge and Caleb. Kate looked at Emmeline to say something when a large crash was heard and all heads shot round to the pool tables where Reid and Aaron kept shoving each other. "Not again" Caleb moaned as himself and Pouge got up "you need any help?" chase started to follow

"No stay with the girls" Pouge said irritated

"Pshh screw that I'm the only one who can get Reid to calm down" Emmeline said following the other two outside into the ally next to Nicky's just in time to see Reid and Caleb arguing over using yet again. Although Reid did use he didn't as much as he use to, the reason being he and Emmeline had started to have arguments over what was happening. Emmeline was terrified that one morning she would wake up and he wouldn't be there because the power had killed him. It was one of her biggest fears, but it didn't help that because Caleb was the eldest he thought he could have a go at who ever used and expect it to be fine when he did.

Emmeline snapped out her thoughts when she saw Reid throw a barrel at Caleb and he was sent flying back into crates of glass by one of Caleb's energy shields. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE!" Emmeline screamed at the four so called 'brothers' "well maybe if Reid here didn't use I wouldn't have had to"

"That's not the point and you know it Caleb you are always on his back about his using it's not your problem it mine and Reid's so but out, or unless you haven't noticed he hasn't really used this past month"

"What about last night then I felt a strong power it woke me"

"and you instantly think of Reid, god we has so much trust don't we" Emmeline said getting annoyed with the accusations thrown at her boyfriend "or have you not noticed this has started when you new 'friend' chase came to town, I've seen a dark aura around him and I don't like how he looked at me when he said my last name it was as if he was questioning himself about who I was."

"Don't be stupid, you spend too much time thinking about that Putnam crap your family keeps insisting on."

"You know what Caleb she was telling you what she thinks and sees but fuck you; you act all high and mighty and look down on her when she tries to say things that could help. Tyler, Pouge if you need us we will be at Em's dorm and if you need us Caleb you can go fuck yourself." Reid said grabbing Emmelines hand and started walking to his car.

R&R =D

Press the button ^_^

\/


	3. Dreams and a question

**The Chapter Before has been re-written because looking back I made quite a few mistakes and forgot to include the lomon but its all up properly now :D**

* * *

(Emmelines POV –it'll most probably be this way till I state otherwise in the story)

I was running through the woods, tree after tree passed me by as I was running at top speed trying to find my way out. Unfortunately I could only go forward and I was going straight for the darker and deeper parts of the woods. I carried on for miles before I finally found my way out and ended up at a familiar place, Putnam barn. I stood forward about to open the old hollow wooden door when a pair of rough hands grabbed me for behind and a dark eerie voice wisperd into my ear "You will be mine Emmeline Rosalie Godard, mark my words sweetheart i'll be coming for you soon." I heard him finish with an evil cackle.

The image faded as I woke up screaming fighting the arms holding me into place.

"EMMELINE STOP! Baby it's me stop, your safe, shh Em I'm here your safe." A soothing husky voice spoke to me and they started to rub my back in an attempt to calm me down. _Reid _I thought breathing in his musky scent, how could I have missed this smell? It was like someone didn't want me to know Reid was there. But who?

"You want to talk about it?" Reid cooed in my ear

"Reid it felt so real, I was stranded in the woods and I could only go forward. I was running for miles and when I finally got out I was at Putnam barn, The-then so-someone gr-grab-grabbed me and hi-hi-s voice Reid oh god his voice it was, it was" I broke down into a stuttering, crying mess and buried my face into his chest.

"Don't worry sweets; he won't touch you, not whilst I'm still alive. Ill protect you the best I can, I promise. I'll die before I let anything bad happen to you." He whispered into my ear pulling me in close placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Sweets this is the 6th nightmare since Nicky's three days ago. We need to talk to the others about this." I mumbled a quick _ok _before drifting back to sleep in Reid's arms.

|\/\/\|R&E|\/\/\|

"Hey Em" I heard to voices shout up to me from the stairs below. I looked to see it was Chelsie and Kim, "Hey girls you two ok?" I asked pulling my dorm keys from my bag; I had just finished my last lesson of the day and was going to wait for Reid in my dorm. It was Chelsie who answered pulling a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah were fine thanks Em, did you hear about Caleb?"

I looked at her confused "No, what's happened to Ca?"

"Apparently he was racing the new kid in a freestyle match, Chase I think him name is? Well anyway near the end Chase got ahead of him and won with Caleb behind by about 2 seconds and he hit his head on the pool wall and knocked himself out. They had to drag him back up." Kim answered me in a worried voice; I turned to my door and unlocked it. "Do you want to come in?" I asked nodding my head towards my room. (Emmelines got a single dorm) "No, we can't stay Aunt Trish has decided to visit us." Kim said pulling a sour face and I let out a chuckle. Aunt Trish was the girls bat crazy aunt who lived in Florida. "Oh joy, have fun." I told them sarcastically and waved them off.

"We will" they both shouted simultaneously and left. I quickly locked myself in my room (Picture on profile) and lay on my bed drifting into a peaceful slumber.

|\/\/|R&E|\/\/|

I was awoken by a warm body spooning me and nuzzling their face into my neck. "Reid" I squealed knowing exactly who the culprit was. "Mmm" was all I got in return along with a soft kiss to my neck.

"God I hate Thursdays, I missed you" he whispered into my ear before he started to nibble away at it, I let out another squeal.

"Reid you're turning all mushy on me" I looked up at his face "what are you after? What did you do?" I asked him questionably. Reid tried to say something to try and cover his tracks but I wasn't going to stop till I found out the _real_ reason. I raised my brow to let him know I wasn't going to listen to his bullshit.

"Well I've been thinking" he trailed off

"Ahh see this is where things always go downhill" I said in a joking tone.

"I'm serious babe; I know how this arranged marriage thing is getting you down. What with our mothers taking over and you getting the opposite of what you want."

"Go on" I urged him to continue

"Well it's got me thinking about I might have solved a problem about them making all the decisions about our wedding."

I looked at him questionably and sat up quickly as he got off the bed. Just as I opened my mouth to speak he bet me to it.

"Well god, I didn't know it would be this hard." He said pulling at his hair showing his nervousness. He sunk down to one knee at held my left hand oh god I thought to myself before it all clicked into place on what he was about to do _oh my god_ .

"Emmeline Godard I have loved you since we were 12 years old and will carry on all throughout our lives for forever and a day (I let out a giggle as he said our little version of I love you) I know I'll most probably get a beating off the girls because this isn't the most romantic proposal, but you know me – he chuckled – so would you like the honour of being Mrs. Emmeline Garwin of your own free will? Without interference from the people around us and let me give you the wedding you want and deserve? Will you marry me sweets?" he finished his speech and lifted a royal blue velvet box that he had gotten out of his jacket pocket.

I felt a small tear run down my face at his proposal, I know Reid comes off as a self absorbed ass sometimes but that's just how he is and I would never change that because I love him no matter his flaws just as he does me. I gasped when he revelled the most stunning ring; it was a 9 caret white gold ring with three emerald cut aquamarines (Emmeline was born in March so he picked aquamarines to make the ring more personal.)And it was ascended with small diamonds. I couldn't take my eyes away from the ring, it had pulled me in and I couldn't think. It was perfect for me.

"Babe" Reid said nervously, I realised I still hadn't answered him "YES!" I shouted latching onto him smothering his face in kisses whilst he chuckled.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**What you think?**

**Hmm how do people feel about me setting our dear baby boy up?**

**It could be either Chelsie or Kim or a completely different OC**

**Send a review or message and tell me who**

**If it is a different oc you'll have to give me a name or a pic so I can put it up or describe her properly**

**Xxxxx**

**Next chapter should be up sometime soon wont be to long **

**X REVIEW PLEASE X**

**\/**


	4. The colony house

Chapter 4

I turned to see Pouge walking down the cold dreary basement stairs. He shook his head indicating to us that this was not good. Reid sighed and kissed my cheek, "Where's Caleb? And what's happening Pouge?" he asked.

"He'll be here in a minute" Pouge then went on to tell us everything that they had found out in Chase's records. Pouge let out a sigh as he turned to me, Emmeline do you know what's wrong with Kate. She's still pissed at me." He let out in a grunt of frustration.

"I don't know Pouge, what was the argument about?"

"Well after we left Nicky's the other night I started thinking about what you said about chase. I knew something was off about him but I just couldn't place it. When I took Kate back to her dorm I told her I didn't like chase and that I thought he might be dangerous. She just laughed at me and told me to stop being jealous and grow up, fuck Em, I exploded on her telling her that I'm sure he just wanted to be friends with her and that I have had enough of her going round my back hanging around other guys and rubbing it in my face. She told me to get out and to stop being childish so I just left." Pouge said running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll have a word with her Pouge, don't worry it'll all work out." We all turned our heads in the direction of Caleb's heavy footsteps

Whilst Caleb walked to our ancestor's stone chairs his eyes leaked black and the book of damnation flew graciously into the centre of the pentagram. Fire then surrounded the circle as the book levitated about a metre of the ground. As well all took our seats.

"It's a list of names put together to put charges against john Putnam and his family during the Salem witch trials. Pope was one of the Agnes Goodwin Pope, widower of Jacob mother to Heggings."

"So what?" Reid spoke letting his frustration show. We had been dragged out here and Caleb wasn't telling us his right things he was just confusing us and not getting to the point.

"So she claims that john Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during the damnination. Goodie Popes husband died June 4th 1692, her son Heggings was born April 11th 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later." Caleb finished and let us all piece what he said together. I jumped as the book slammed shut and dropped to the floor.

"If what you're saying is true then the Hegging Pope is the son of John Putnam. Then the sixth bloodline didn't end at Salem." Tyler spoke looking directly at Caleb

"Chase is one of us" he replied putting his hands over his face

"This is crazy" Reid spoke still trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"The night after the party at the dells someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me, the next night it happened again."

"I felt it then" Pogue added followed by Tyler saying he had.

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying?"

"Caleb" I warned I was getting sick of Reid being blamed for things that he hadn't done.

"Let him answer Emmeline" Caleb snapped back to which I glared at him, oh he is defiantly on my shit list.

"No" Reid snarled at him through narrowed eyes

"You swear"

"I swear I was with Em the whole night" Caleb nodded as Reid spoke the truth.

"Then it was him."

"Sooo" rid drawled on smirking "Does this mean you are admitting you are wrong?"

"Yes Reid I was wrong and I'm sorry for instantly accusing you"

Reid turned to me with a large devilish grin "Em babes guess what?"

A giggle slipped through my lips "what Reid?"

"You get the whole 'I told you so' bragging rights" he finished with a wink and I turned to face Caleb and raised my eyebrow whilst the other 3 laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Em, I should have trusted your instincts." Caleb said looking down at is lap. Before I could respond his phone when off and I turned to my right and started a convastion with Reid and what we were going to do after we had left the house.

"He's put a spell on Kate" were the words Caleb used to bring Reid and I out of our conversation in a worried voice.

"What kind of spell?" Pouge asked almost panicking.

"Creation, spiders" Caleb said putting his hands in his face Pouge jumped up and the candles began to flicker.

"Pogue don't do anything until-"Caleb was cut off by Pouge "WERE TAKING ABOUT KATE!" he managed to yell out before running up the stairs and out the colony house to his bike.

"You 3 go back to your dorms ill find Pouge and ill phone you once we know something." Caleb shouted over his shoulder following Pouge.

-----E&R-----

Opening the door I'm my Pj's I looked up to see Reid supporting a large grin

"Hey babe can I come in?"

"Of course you can silly when do you ever need to ask" I said moving to the side to let him in I smiled as Reid pulled me into a soft kiss. Although I got a strange vibe I ignored it until we parted then I saw it in his eyes. This was not Reid it was an imposter, Chace. But I couldn't let it show that I knew , it scared me that if I hadn't had this weird vibe and looked straight into his eyes, I wouldn't have thought twice about him being my Reid. Chase was playing him to the point it made it impossible to tell the difference from Reid's sweet autumn smell to the feelings only Reid brought out of me as well as his aura covering chases natural dark glow.

I snapped out of my thoughts when 'Reid' shook my shoulders "you ok babe?"

"yeah I'm fine just remembered I have to ring Chelsie about when were going shopping for the dance tomorrow, why don't you put a movie on and get comfy I'll be back in a second" I said picking up my usual cheery voice. I walked into the bathroom and quickly dialled Reid's number.

"Hey sweets you ok?" Reid's velvet voice filled my ears; I knew chase would be listening in so I had to be careful.

"Hey Chelsie I know you wanted to go shopping tomorrow morning but Reid's just shown up at my dorm so I'm not sure if we'll be up late you know how we are." I stressed Reid so he'd get what was happening.

"Em baby is ... is it chase? Caleb's just got back he tried the same thing on Sarah." I heard the worry in his voice "uh-hum" I answered trying not to say too much

"Is he in the room?"

"Nope Reid's just setting up a movie whilst I'm fixing my hair"

"Ok sweets were nearly at your room were running up the stairs now don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you, I love you"

"You too ill see you later" I said putting the phone down as I looked up to my mirror and quickly put up a mask.

"Sorry about that you know how she gets" I said stepping out of the bathroom he jumped off the bed and walked up to me, just as he was about to lean in for a kiss my dorm room burst open and an energy ball threw 'Reid' against the wall

"What more do you want chase? You already have Pogue and Kate under your spell you got Sarah not half hour ago. Leave Emmeline out of this" Caleb snarled though his glare as Chase shimmered back to his own look.

"I don't think I can do that, I mean she's a beautiful powerful witch. Can you imagine our heir's powers" He cackled earning a growl from Reid

"If you touch her I'll kill you" Reid let a snarl escape through his beautiful features I griped hold of him and buried my face in his shoulder as he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "I'll die before anyone touches you and I'll be damned if you have anyone else's kid but mine" he finished by placing a small kiss on my forehead. We were so lost in each other that we didn't notice Chase had gone n Caleb was waiting by the door for us.


	5. Hospital

Chapter 5

"What happened to Pouge?" I said panicking

"He was in an accident involving chase just after he left the colony house he's going to be pissed his bikes been totalled " Caleb answered shuffling around my room.

"Oh no how is he have you been to see him? Is he ok?" I said looking between Caleb and Reid.

"Yh were about to go see him you coming?"

Reid said with his face buried into my neck whilst running his hands along my sides.

"Sure. At least now we know what to get him for his birthday next month." I said thinking out loud. Pouge always has been the hardest to get presents for. I'd get him a new bike from me and Reid he would love that and the others will most probably get him the jacket n helmet to match.

I walked over to my wardrobe and through on my white juicy couture sweatsuit and tan Ugg boots and walked out my bathroom to Reid raiding my mini fridge and Caleb with a coffee in his hands.

You two ready to go? I asked picking up my Louis Vuitton bag making sure I have my keys and phone with me. I felt Reid's gloved hand slip into my own as we began to walk to his car with Caleb in front.

E&R

One of the hardest things I have ever had to is watch one of my brother's lie in a hospital bed, broken and barely alive. The surge of hate towards Chase had doubled just standing outside of Pouge's room. I could barely stand as the sorrow consumed me and I collapsed into Reid's arms and I began to sob.

"He's really doing this, he's actually going to try and kill us off one by one I can see it Reid."

"Shh baby girl, shh don't worry we'll get him and Pouge will be just find you wait and see. Next week he'll be running round calling us a bunch of pansy's for worrying and cursing because of his bike. Just you wait." Reid said trying to reassure us both.

We all looked up to see Caleb exiting Pouge's room running a hand over his face.

"How is he?" Tyler asked the dreaded question his voice rough and scratchy.

"He's hurt pretty badly" Caleb answered, Caleb would be taking this the hardest as they were closer just like Reid is closer to Tyler than Pouge and Caleb.

"I say we go after chase, Right now" Reid snarled clenching his fists.

"It's not that easy Reid." Caleb spoke with authority in his voice whilst slapping Reid's shoulder.

"You guys stay with Pouge call me if there's any change." Caleb said as he was about to walk out of the waiting room.

"Caleb I know that look in your eye and I know that Sarah is downstairs. Don't you dare tell her about us. I mean it" I said with a snarl, I didn't trust that girl one bit. Lately she seemed to rely on Caleb for everything and Kate had told me what she had said the night we had meet her, that me and Reid weren't going to last. I know Reid flirts a lot but to him there's no attraction from him it's just harmless fun but that night she seemed to have taken note of our status money and popularity wise and clung onto who she could be. This is why I know she cannot be trusted with 'that' secret.

She would be someone that used it against us to get what she wanted in life and more than likely lead Caleb into addiction. If that happened I would wipe her memory myself because there was no way I was letting her hurt my man or my brothers.

"I won't Em unless she asks ab-"

"No Caleb not unless she asks this isn't just about you we are all in danger all 5 of us if you open your mouth to her. You moan about us to keep the secret and we do. Look at Pouge , he's been with Kate 2 years and he hasn't breathed a word to her because of your rules yet you're ready to tell Sarah after a week. How the hell is that fair?" I spoke interrupting him.

"She's right man don't be such a hypocrite Pouge wanted to tell Kate on their 2 year anniversary and you blew up at him." Tyler added and an understanding look came across Caleb's face.

"I suppose your right on that one, I just don't want to lie to her. Anyway I better find her she's just been to see Kate. Hopefully when chase lifts the spell she should be fine."

"Good, although she's going to be asking questions. She has to know Caleb went with Pouge last week ring shopping." I hinted although Kate flirted with guys she would never let it go thurfor than that. She was the female version of Reid and there was no doubt she loved Pouge you could see it in their eyes. Through the 2 years she had stuck by him when the Perry's got involved in a big lawsuit that nearly made them loose everything yet she never budged from his side.

E&R

That night Reid and I lay in bed in my dorm with him spooning me from behind with his arms wrapped around me as though he was protecting me from the world and his face buried into my neck.

"I guess we should wait until this has all blown over until we let them all know about the engagement" I said disopointed and looking longingly at my ring. I rolled over to face him and noticed the same look reflect onto his face "yeah, I suppose you right Em. Just until this is sorted out I promise." Reid said in a heartbreaking tone. He unclasped his gold chain from his neck and we both winced as he slipped my ring off my finger. He slid the ring onto the chain and clasped it round my neck "it'll be back on your finger before you know it." He said kissing my collar bone


	6. The Dance and later that night

**Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry it's taken so long for me to update I have been major busy up until now but I have managed to get some chapters down and ill upload them as quick as I can (: tell me what you think x**

Chapter 6

It should be known that the 'Golden Boy' was a complete idiot. After directly telling him not to tell Sarah he decided to take her to the colony house to show her his father William Danvers and explain everything. I was at this moment upstairs in one of the Danvers guest rooms with Sarah getting ready for the fall dance that the school was holding.

"I mean, I never thought that there was much truth in those old books. It's kind of scary in a way, not that it matters at all. What does it feel like to you know use? I bet its majorly weird well it would be for me gosh black eyes I hate that. It's so, so freaky!" I swear I was going to choke Sarah with something if she didn't shut up.

"Sarah can we not talk about it please." I said showing my annoyance on the subject.

"Oh sorry." FINALY silence, urgh the things I do for Caleb. I turned to the floor length mirror I was wearing a gorgeous pale blue strapless dress that had a black lace waist and flared out to my knees and was wearing a pair of simple black strap shoes. The only piece of Jewellery I was wearing were my simple diamond earrings that Reid had given me for my last birthday. I had taken his chain off for the night as it would have been on show and caused to many questions that we were not ready for at the moment but it was currently round Reid's neck so that I knew it was safe.

I only added a small amount of neutral makeup on because Reid cannot stand when I add too much on, he says I look like a clown and he religiously that my name is coco when I do. It makes me laugh but as Kate is usually my makeup artist she beats him with her shoe ... poor baby. I let out a giggle as I remembered and turned to find Sarah had gone downstairs and sighed to myself.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Evelyn speaking to Caleb and Sarah whilst Reid had started to walk to the stairs to meet me.

"You look Stunning sweets" he said with lust in his eyes. I giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Everyone ready?" I chirped holding onto Reid's arm.

"Yeah ,Caleb's going to meet us there when he's done." I was confused he didn't ascend until 7 minutes past 11 so why was he waiting until then to come when it was only 8 now? "Oh ok" I said back. They were hiding something from me I knew it and I did not like it one bit. (They decided not to tell Emmeline because they knew she would get extremely worried and would end up getting hurt. Caleb had told Reid not to let her out of his sight for the whole night as she was a main target for chase after what he had said in her dorm).

Sat in the back of Tyler's hummer I felt Reid slip his finger into my own and he began to whisper into my ear "you look amazing in that dress sweets, I can't wait until I get you home and show you just what you're doing to me." He said in a husky voice that made me shiver.

"Oi you two, no getting it on in my back seats." Tyler's amused voice spoke out against Sarah's rambling. I think that was his plea for help I let out a laugh and Reid smirked oh no "Well baby boy it might be the only bit of action this car gets." He said with a snigger, which in return he got a dig in the ribs from me.

I was clinging onto Reid stood in the cold September air when his phone began to ring. I looked up to see Sarah standing a few steps away and gave her a smile and turned back to my fiancé "Yeah one sec she right here." She being Sarah we turned to ace her to find that she was no longer there. All of a sudden we heard a crash and then the dileng tone what the hell was going on ?

We spent most of the night looking around for Sarah, Reid oddly never let me go even to go look for Sarah in the girls toilets something was seriously going off but I didn't want to cause an argument tonight so I would leave it until the morning. Around half 12 we got a phone call from Caleb saying it was all done ... whatever that meant also had got Sarah and to enjoy the rest of our night.

Reid and I decided to spend the night at my family manor instead of going back to the dorm as the next day was Saturday and we had planned to stay there all weekend whilst my parents were in France for their anniversary. We were both cuddled up under the covers with my head on Reid's bare toned chest with his fingers massaging my scalp. "Sweets do you want to put a film on seeing as we can't get to sleep?" I looked over to my alarm clock to see the digits glowing 02:53 "Yeah, you pick" I said kissing his chest "Mmm" he moaned I felt the other 'Reid' twitch against my leg "Or" he started grin.

"Go put a film on mister" I laughed as he got up off the bed grumbling to himself. I sat up as he bent down to look at his selection of DVDs from the rack. What he didn't know is why I put them there I let out a giggle as I stared at my boyfriend, wait rephrase that fiancé's amazing ass. After he found the film he wanted and added in to the DVD player he asked "what are you giggling at?"

"Nothing" I answered cheekily as he climbed back into bed and pulled me close. I groaned as I saw the title of the film underworld pop up, it wasn't that I didn't like the film it was the reason Reid loved it so much. Girls in leather check, cars check, fighting check. Half way through the film I felt little Reid twitch again, my god he's such a perv. I laughed in my head. I rolled over slightly so I was on my side facing him with m head on his shoulder. I began nibbling on his ear and ran my hand down his toned body until I got to the waist band of his pyjama bottoms I heard his breath hitch. Ha-ha yes Emmeline 1 – Reid 0. I thought about leaving him like that but with neither of us able to sleep he would only get pissed at me. I slipped my hand under the waistband and got a grip on his 'friend' and started up a fats rhythm "Ahh Em" he withered next to me beginning to pant. He captured my lips in a heated kiss and his fingers slid under my negligee and started to play with my slit "OH! Mmm yh oh Reid" I moaned "mm you like that huh?"Reid whispered huskily in my ear as he slipped a finger into me. I let out a loud moan and thrust my body closer to him "Nuh uh"Reid said stopping his movements. "Reid please don't tease" I whimpered and I earned a chuckle from him at my defeated tone. "How much do you want it baby? Huh beg for it sweets." I tightened my grip around 'him' and giggled as he winced in pain "FUCK!, Em shit be careful" ha serves you right arsehole I mentally added.

Reid slipped him fingers out of me and took off my hold on his cock and got out of bed. I was about to complain when he pulled of him flannel bottoms and picking up a condom off the table. I shot up quickly at pulled my negligee over my head onto the floor. Reid laughed at my eagerness and pushed me onto the bed capturing my lips, as I lay on my back I griped onto his ass and pulled him closer whilst he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth. He let out a thirsty moan as his cock brushed against my stomach. I had finally had enough of waiting and wrapped my legs around his waist bringing my wet core to his cock, Reid took this as an opportunity to thrust hard and fast in one swift movement. Reid kept to a fast rhythm as his moved his kisses from my mouth down to the pulse point in my neck. Reid rolled over with himself still inside of me and let me take over and he held onto my waist sitting up. "Baby I'm not going to last much longer." He panted "me either" I answered, my voice pitch slightly higher. I could feel the pressure build and I continued my movements on top of him before Reid buried his face in between my breasts and we both rode out our orgasms and I collapsed onto him. "So much for watching a film "Reid chuckled pulling the duvet over my body before getting up to dispose of the condom. "Way better than I movie" I giggled as he climbed back into bed and I cuddled into his chest as I let darkness take over.

When I woke it was still dark out and I could see the glow of my alarm clock saying 06:32 I let out a sigh and snuggled into Reid's warm bare chest and listened to his quite snores hoping that they would lull me back to sleep. All of a sudden my blood ran ice cold and tension built up and a dark aura filled the room. I sat up in bed and grabbed Reid's abandoned wife beater that was next to my bed and slid it over my body after giving my room a once over I didn't notice anything out of place I timidly cuddled into Reid trying to get my safe feeling back.

I felt a gust of wind seep through into my room and I snuggled into Reid's arms trying to get away from this bad feeling. "Em" I heard Reid groan as he woke from his sleep "Reid" I said quickly gripping onto him tighter looking into his eyes, he must have seen the vulnerability in them as his gaze softened.

"Baby, what wrong?" he said concerned.

"The rooms went stone cold Reid and the aura got really dar-r-k" I said begging to stutter . "A-an-d there was a bi-ig gust o-of wind as if so-someone opened a wi-indow." I finished with a sob.

"Shh it's okay" He murmured into my ear as he stroked my back until darkness over took me.

**So what do you think ?**

**Just to say Emmelines extremely self-conscious of herself and get scared easily she really innocent and timid because she's always grown up with Reid as her protector and that just how they both like it (: **

**Oo has anyone else seen the new Taylor Swift mine video with Toby in it? If not its worth watching just for him lol xx **


End file.
